


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 8

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [8]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 8 is set after the Attack on Chaldea and during Shinjuku, and right up until SE.RA.PH
Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514963
Kudos: 18





	1. H.G.W. - Holy Grail Wrestling, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This (as well as the other chapters I posted today) is my attempt at NaNoWriMo, so please enjoy!

While enjoying is time in Chaldea, William Shakespeare was finally starting to get get bored with the daily doldrums of living in the sealed fortress.

He'd taken to walking the halls inbetween writing sessions with Anderson, and he was honestly considering just monologuing at the walls.

He talked to most of the staff, and while he figured it had been obvious they seemed to enjoy the distraction, he'd seen the strain they were hiding, and from what he had seen during his forays into the Control Room, they had very good reasons, so Shakespeare had taken to leaving them alone.

But he needed an audience! He needed to stoke the emotions of a live crowd! He needed attention and adoration!

He sighed, before continuing his walk. Maybe inspiration would strike him before the next writing session.....

\----------------------

Shakespeare sighed. It had been multiple days, and still no inspiration.

He had gone over his notes from the strange fleeting singularities that had appeared between the Incineration causing ones, but couldn't find anything that sparked his imagination.  
Not when the Moon Goddess had her dumpling shenanigans.  
Not when the Mad Rose started her annual exhibition matches.  
Not when the young goofy Warlord invaded this world.  
Not when the loud young dragon started her yearly Halloween event.  
Not when the Dark Saber tried to change how Chaldea perceived her by acting as uncharacteristically as possible.  
Not when the strange Artoria doppelgangers had come from a oddly themed universe.  
Not when an impossible reality had brought forth The Root made manifest.  
Not when the demonic Count had briefly kidnapped their Master.  
Not when the dark angry Saint had her existence acknowledged by the Throne.  
Not even when demons and demon slayers had flooded Chaldea.  
Not when the fair folk of the base had a magical trip filled with costumes and magic.  
Not even when the Mad Rose had shown their Master her bridal dress and put on yet another round of exhibition matches.  
Not even when the noisy young dragon reprised her Halloween nightmares.  
Or even when the fake saint learnt the folly of trusting liquids gained from the King of Heroes stash.

_Wait a moment._ Shakespeare paused, before going over the list of sub-singularities and their events.

Exhibition matches.  
Themed shenanigans.  
Costumes and Pseudonyms.

Something there was coalescing into an idea.  
He needed Andersen. He'd been digging through Chaldea's archives to see what new sort of stories had been invented, maybe he would have a clue about what to do, or push Shakespeare in the right direction.

\---------------------

"What is it?" Hans Christian Andersen asked from his position at a computer, not even bothering to look up as he continued devouring the vast multitudes of stories that Chaldea's database was filled with.

"I need your help, dear Andersen!" Shakespeare started, before starting to pace and twirl around the room.  
"I have a story slowly brewing, but I need some inspiration to turn it from a draft into a script I can use!"

"What did you use for inspiration, so I can get a gist of where you're coming?" Andersen asked, still not facing the well renowned Poet.  
Shakespeare knew it was a little power game he liked to play, Andersen knowing how desperately he wanted Andersen's attention. He didn't mind it, it helped keep him on his toes.

"Themed shenanigans, costumes, pseuodnyms, and Exhibition matches. Kind of like what the beautiful Nero hosts once a year, but more focusing on a story then whose the strongest."

Finally, Andersen sighed, and turned to face the Poet.  
"Wrestling. You want to do a Wrestling story?"

The Poet paused his preening to consider what his friend suggested.  
"The idea of Muscled Individuals fighting each other does seem amusing, but how would that differ from what young Nero already does?"

Andersen was now working away at his book, seemingly into the idea.  
"No, not wrestling with a lower case 'w', but Wrestling with a captial 'W'. Its basically an athletics show with a story component."  
Andersen paused to turn back to his monitor, seemingly searching for something.  
"Seems it was a very popular story type."  
He turned the screen towards Shakespeare, showing the thousands of results.

The Poets' eyes beamed with joy.  
"How does it work?"

Andersen again paused, before explaining.  
"Basically, you introduce your 'face' and your 'heel'. Your 'face' is your Protagonist, typically the 'good guy' of your story, and your 'Heel' is your Antagonist, typically the one trying to antagonize the audience."

"Wait, you mean Audience participation is _common_ in these?" The Poet's shocked expression wasn't sure if it should stay shocked at this new revelation, or go back to beaming at the idea of having an audience for his stories again.

"Typically. The audience essentially determines which Wrestlers become popular. But back on topic."  
Andersen turned back to his book, writing out the basic things he had learnt would be needed for a Wrestling story, before again pausing to ponder something.

"Shakespeare, how about this: I'll figure out all the stuff you'll need to pull off a few test cases, you go and try to get interest from other Servants."

Shakespeare paused to think.  
_Who would want to join us on this?_  
"The Celts would probably be into this, but who else?"

"I think our Master recently summoned someone really into Wrestling, maybe start with her?"

"Who? I haven't been keeping up with the newcomers." Shakespeare pouted, not happy that he hadn't gotten around to greeting some of the new servants.

Andersen smirked.  
"You can't miss her. She's got hair as gold as the sun, with an outfit to match. Her name is....."

\---------------------

"Why do you want that old flying snake for, when you have an amazing Jaguar like me?!?!?" Jaguarman asked with exuberance and devastation both warring for control of her tone, her whole body stiff with contained energy.

Shakespeare was confused. He had assumed there was some hierarchy with the Babylonian Servants, considering how most of them were Divine Spirits, and his research had indicated that this particular Lancer would probably be the safest as well as the lowest on the hierarchy to ask for one of her superiors.  
_I learnt that lesson the last time I tried asking Divine Spirits for help he thought bemusedly._ He thought ruefully. How was he supposed to know that the young Greek Maidens were actual Divine Spirits?  
Yet, here this Divine Spirit was acting insulted that she wasn't being asked to help.  
Well, that was easily solved.

"On the contrary, my dear Jaguar. While I do need to speak with the one known as Quetzalcoatl first, there is no reason you also cannot join us in the venture I am planning!"

The bright eyed smile the Lancer in a striped-cat kigurumi gave answered why she was so annoyed at having been asked.  
She just wanted to either help, or be involved herself! He personally loved working with those sorts, since they were often reliable to atleast kickstart the process.

He quickly held up a hand.  
"But! I was specifically asked to talk to Quetzalcoatl first."

The bright smile soured a tad, before it went back to the energetic smile it was before his question.  
"FINE!" she answered in a sing-song tone, "So long as I get to be involved in the pawty, thats all that matters! Come, lets go find Quetz-san!"

"No need to find me, yes? I've been here since the moment you said my name!" A voice emerged from behind Jaguar Man as a lightly tanned and muscled arm snaked its way around her shoulders, bringing the neko Lancer into a tight hug.

"What do you require of me, oh storied Theatre Master?"

Shakespeare was used to such flattery from a lot of people, but something about having a Divine Servant of the Sun made the compliment feel more loving than usual, which caused the slightest of red to colour his cheeks.

"Oh great personification of the Sun, Andersen tells me you are a connoisseur of a certain type of combat which I would like to try holding here." He bowed deep, giving the Sun God more respect than he usually gave other Divine Spirits.

The golden-haired beauty let the squirming Lancer go, before tilting her head, a thoughtful look on her face.  
"I know of many types of combat, yes. But most of what I know is too violet for a storyteller to use, and I fear our beloved Master would hate losing Servants."

"On the contrary! Apparently you are quite the expert on Wrestling, and that is what I have need of!"

A quizzical look replaced the thoughtful one.  
"Wrestling? That is simple bare-fisted melee combat. Any number of Servants here could help you."  
She paused, realization spreading across her features.  
"I think some of the Chinese Servants would be a better option, yes? I've watched their moves, and how they flow so beautifully would be better suited for any story you might hope to portray!"

_Thats actually quite the good idea. I best remember to mention it to Andersen so he can think of how to incorporate the well renowned martial artists we have here._  
Shakespeare sighed dramatically.  
"I had the same original thought, my dear Quetzalcoatl. However, as Andersen has elucidated to me, Wrestling only involves wrestling."  
Shakespeare paused, trying to remember the word Andersen had said that would definitely get her interest.  
"I think he said it is something similar to 'Lucha Libre'?"

The Sun Goddess seemingly exuded the brilliant energy she was associated with her, once the words left Shakespeare's lips, and he could almost see how her brain was working.  
"Ah, you wish to host a Chaldea wide Lucha Libre carnivale, yes? Sign us both up, please!"

"Amazing! Then would you both do me the honor of following me to Andersen's writing room, so we can begin planning?"  
Shakespeare was ecstatic, nothing could ruin this!

..........except for the fact he had forgotten to tell the acting Directors or his Master.


	2. Spoilt for Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Medusas, a dream for Euryale and Stheno.
> 
> A young King and His Weapon plan an intervention
> 
> The Black Serpent and the Queen of Magical Beasts plan revenge.

Euryale was often too proud to skulk about, but having seen her younger sister, she had proceeded to follow from behind at a distance.

She and her other self enjoyed toying with their younger sister, who was closer to humanity than they were.  
Dear sweet Medusa. So tall, so bountiful of form. Euryale and her other Self had once been the ideal form girls and women were expected to take after in Greece, but after spending time in Chaldea and meeting various Servants from around the world, it had seemed humans had started coveting more developed forms.

And while their Master was always nice and friendly towards them, her other self often noticed how Master's gaze lingered on their younger sister.  
Which was enough of an excuse for them to tease her incessantly.

Watching her younger sister pause and quickly scurry around, watching corners and jumping at shadows, before quickly ducking into one of the as of yet unused rooms, a faint click catching Euryale's attention.

Euryale crept close, until she was right near the door, and started to hear some of the voices drifting through the door.

"........llowed, were you?" she caught a husky female voice asking, hints of Authority woven into the words of the mystery woman, but also seemingly cursed.  
Odd. While Medusa had some powerful friends, she tended to avoid those with Authority, since Euryale and her other self had done too good a job of establishing a sense of dread in her.

"Why must we hide from our sisters?" a pure and innocent voice quickly followed. This one held a strong Authority, without the cursed taint.  
There was a heavy sense of 'US!' that almost compelled Euryale to open the door. Something she only felt when working with her other Half.

"I don't think so, but who knows what our Dearest Sisters are capable of here." The familiar quiet voice of Medusa replied, anxiety quite apparent in her tone.  
"And young one, because our Dearest Sisters enjoy toying with those who are not Goddesses like them, so I'm trying to keep you both free of their influence until you've established yourself here."

Euryale pressed as close as she dared, straining to hear every detail, in hopes of figuring out who these mysterious women her sister was conspiring with.  
While she could summon her other self and they could just barge in and ruin whatever their younger sister had planned, it was more fun for the both of them if they knew everything first.

\---------------

Watching from the safety of the invisibility shroud that Hades' Cap of Invisibility granted any one within its circumference, the young King of Heroes and his eternal friend Enkidu watched the young Greek Goddess.

"Why are we watching her creep around, my friend?" The Lancer was used to indulging the older Gilgameshs', but they often didn't have a chance to spend time with the younger incarnation, so they quickly taken to the idea of helping the young King out when he had asked.

"Because the girls in the room she's spying on deserve a chance to find their own place in Chaldea, and this one and her sister aren't inclined to blow up Chaldea like Ishtar does when you feel the need to keep her in line." The young Gil stated, amused at the whole situation.

Enkidu smirked. They didn't have any issue with the Babylonian Archer per se, but as one of the few servants literally designed to humble those like her, they felt a sense of responsibility.  
Taking the young King's words to heart, they readied their name sake.

The young Gil shushed his long-time friend.  
"You don't need to do anything _yet_. Just watch her and her almost identical sister, and ensure Medusa and her other incarnations are allowed some peace."  
Gil focused his stare on the back of Greek servant's head.  
"Like my elder Archer incarnation, those two need to learn that just because they are divine in nature, doesn't mean they automatically rule the roost."

Realizing what the young Gil was asking, Enkidu smiled and relaxed.  
_Ah, give those two the Gilgamesh treatment. Right._  
"In that case, I will happily oblige."  
Suddenly, Enkidu raised a finger.  
"However, you must be the one to inform both the other Gilgameshs', as well as the acting Director of Chaldea and our Master."

The young Gil sighed.  
"If thats your price, I guess I must pay it."

\------------------------

"You weren't followed, were you?" Gorgon, the Queen of Magical Beasts, asked her Rider incarnation as she entered the room.  
She still wasn't used to the idea of having to fear for her safety. Due to her inhuman form, she could tower over most Servants, and her Avenger classing made sure most Servants who liked to mess with others, so few beyond the King of Bullies had the power to even try.

But what cruel twist of fate had let her Master summon those two? The only two individuals who had managed to instil a sense of fear into her divine Beast form.

"Why must we hide from our sisters?" The 'youngest' incarnation of herself asked, quiet and curious.  
Her youngest self was a strange mirror of herself.  
Gorgon, she who was formerly Medusa after having finally shed the skin of Humanity.  
Medusa Lily, the impossible Black Serpent born of a Grail and Beast's interference, who was as much a Goddess as she was no longer human. She even had the Authority that was so reminiscent of their Sisters.

"I don't think so, but who knows what our Dearest Sisters are capable of here." Medusa replied anxiously, eyes downcast before turning to their younger incarnation.  
Medusa, the Rider who existed in the in-between, too human to be a Goddess, too much of a Monster to be human.  
"And young one, because our Dearest Sisters enjoy toying with those who are not Goddesses like them, so I'm trying to keep you both free of their influence until you've established yourself here." Medusa informed their younger self with a bittersweet smile.

"I think she'll be fine. She reeks of their Authority. She is exactly the Sister they wanted." Gorgon spat, remembering all she had done for her Sisters, and how they had still treated her.  
Judging by the sad look on Medusa's face, she also agreed.

The young Lily tiled her head, thinking.  
"But when they came to greet me after my summoning, they treated me like a long lost sister. Did they not for you two?"

Gorgon's glare quickly faltered into a shocked expression.  
_Those two devils have already got their hooks into the Young One?_  
"What....did you.......tell them.....?" Gorgon spat each word, violence dripping from every word as her hair began to hiss, the snake-like mouths and fangs becoming very prominent, as she used her tail to gain height on her younger selves, wings flaring out in an intimidating fashion.  
She noticed Medusa's own hair was twitching, though not to the extreme degree Gorgon's was.

Lily tilted her head to the other side.  
"Nothing? Medusa asked for this meeting after I spent time with our Sisters."

Gorgon held the pose which had often helped her break the morale of most heroes who had tried to 'save' her sisters, before sighing and returning to the relaced yet alert pose she had taken near the bed.  
"Good. Keep it that way. Asking you to stay away from them now will just bring attention to Medusa and I."  
Gorgon turned her formidable gaze to her Rider incarnation.  
"What do we do now? Is it worth asking for our Master's help?"

Medusa shook her head, sighing.  
"No. Unless it gets to the point where you want to devour all of Chaldea, Master wants us to work out any issues we have like humans would, or failing that, just slug it out in the Training Rooms."

Training rooms.....Gorgon had heard someone mention those recently.  
"Didn't some Servants want to hold a fighting contest?"  
The idea of all that bloodshed almost made her forget about the issue they were currently dealing with.  
Almost.

Medusa nodded.  
"Quetz-san said any and all are welcome, so long as they are willing to play by the rules, or atleast follow some vague directions. i don't see our Sisters......getting into..."  
Medusa trailed off, lost in thought.

Gorgon stared, intrigued. Medusa was often very concise, and not prone to trailing off mid sentence. She adjusted herself on the bed, laying on her stomach, laying her wings down over herself.

"Lily, you think you can convince our Dearest Sisters to go to Quetz-san's show, when it starts up?" Medusa lowered herself to look her young Lancer self in the eyes.

What was Medusa thinking? Their sisters were well known manipulators, they weren't known for getting their hands dirty.

"Sure?" Medusa Lily replied, confused, hands tugging at the hood she wore.  
A scheming smile crossed Medusa's face, which intrigued Gorgon.

"Then please go invite them. I need to talk to Gorgon about something else." Medusa quickly replaced the scheming smile with one filled with genuine warmth, as the young Lancer was slowly led out of the room.

Once only Medusa remained, Gorgon turned on to her side, clawed hand idly drawing eldritch patterns on the bed covers.  
"So?"

A bright scheming smile blossomed across Medusa's face.  
"How do you like the idea of being able to fight with our Sisters, but they will be expected to fight honestly?"

A savage and ferocious 'smile' broke forth across Gorgon's features.

"You have my attention."


End file.
